


Oh Love

by Ad_nauseam



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crushes, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Iker's so done, M/M, everyone works for a magazine, in the beginning i guess?, james is adorable, matchmaker Marcelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_nauseam/pseuds/Ad_nauseam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all good things have good beginnings.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the one where everyone works for a magazine and there are break ups, broken hearts, crushes, matchmakers and old loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally back with another story and I really hope you'll enjoy it!  
> All mistakes are mine and I apologise for them in advance.  
> Tags will be added as the story progresses. Also it won't be too long, 9 or 10 chapters tops.  
> Title taken from the Green Day song with the same name.

Sergio is officially panicking.

He groans in frustration as he exits the small café and checks it off his mental list in the process. He has been looking for Fernando since this morning, seeing as the blonde didn't come for the photoshoot.

His model boyfriend had worked for their magazine quite a few times already and had never even been late, so the fact that he didn't turn up at all was very unsettling for Sergio.

Very, very unsettling and panic worthy.

_ _ _

 

The two of them had met at one of the sessions, Sergio, fresh from Sevilla, had only moved to Madrid that month and Fernando had been a young model looking for a job, trying to make it big.

They became fast friends, sharing an understanding most people would be jealous of, talking about anything and everything.

Nando had always been ambitious, Sergio knew that, always dreaming about becoming successful and well known, working for Vogue, GQ and the like.

He had once told Sergio that he'd take him too, 'the two of us against the world' he'd said, eyes sparkling, grin almost splitting his face in half and Sergio realized then that he'd follow him wherever he'd go.

But months turned into years and Fernando didn't get any offers. And Sergio couldn't bare to watch his friend, his love, (because, let's admit, Sergio fell for him the moment their eyes first met) in so much pain. So he mustered up all of his courage and asked Fernando out (finally, according to most of his colleagues).

The blonde accepted immediately and not only did Fernando become his old self again but the the two of them have been the most stable couple in their circle of friends ever since. Well, except maybe the Davids…

Sergio smiles at the thought but it quickly vanishes when he remembers the present situation. Worry takes over his mind once again, chases away all pleasant thoughts and memories, leaving him to continue his search.

_ _ _

 

Sergio is in charge of the most important photos for the magazine, the cover, the celebrities Xabi interviews and the fashion section (where he met Fernando).

It sounds more serious phrased like that, with the part about it being a teen magazine, of all things, left out.

He works for a typical, stupid love-test and personality quiz filled teen magazine (and no, he isn't saying that because he is still bitter about not being allowed to do the aforementioned fashion section, ever).

Cristiano is in charge of that even though he doesn't have much work, putting the same ripped jeans and baseball caps on models for weeks (the fashion sense of teens is still beyond Sergio).

Sergio is sometimes jealous of him because he doesn't have to run from one session to another the whole day.

Well, at least he's not doing the advice column, he thinks as he remembers always grumpy Xavi and his default angry expression that isn't present only when Andrés is around the spiky haired man.

_ _ _

 

Sergio perks up when he hears flamenco blasting from his pocket, interrupting his train of thoughts, hoping it's Fernando, but is once again disappointed at seeing Cris's smiling face on the screen.

"Did you find him?" Comes the Portuguese's voice from the device.

Sergio sighs. "No, and I don't think I will."

There's a brief silence on Cristiano’s end. "Do you want me to go to Iker? I'll tell him-"

Sergio shakes his head even though he knows his friend can't see him. "No, I'm on my way already, I'll tell him. You go home."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah just go, you've stayed long enough already."

"'Kay, see you tomorrow Sese. And don't worry, I'm sure he's okay."

Sergio really hopes he's right.

_ _ _

 

He sighs as he steps out of the elevator into the mostly empty hallway, already dreading the upcoming conversation with Iker.

His best friend has the tendency to worry too much about everyone and everything, always stressed and grumpy looking, his thinning scalp proof enough of Sergio's opinion being right. Although the grumpiness has gotten much better since he and Cesc got together. It had taken them forever but they admitted their feelings for each other in the end (with a little bit of help from Sergio).

The stress is on a whole different level though, not even Cesc can change that.

He knocks on the door and after a faint “Come in.” pushes it open and walks into the office. His eyes widen in surprise at seeing not Iker sitting behind the desk but his substitute.

“Xabi! I’m so happy you’re here.” Says Sergio with a wide and relived smile.

“Sergio? Aren’t you supposed to be home already? I saw Cristiano leaving a while ago, how come you're still here?”

Sergio’s eyes dart to the floor “Yeah, about that…” he trails off.

“Sergio, are you okay? Did something happen? Have you been running?” asks Xabi, worry evident in his voice at seeing his friend’s flushed and troubled face and messy hair. He stands up and walks to the younger man, puts a hand on his shoulder.

It all rushes out of Sergio in one breath. “Fernando disappeared and I’ve been looking for him all day but I can’t find him, and I’m scared something happened to him ‘cause he’s not picking up his phone and-“

”Sergio!”

“What?” he asks, confused and looks up at the older man, only then noticing his wild heartbeat and his hand gripping Xabi’s as if his life depended on it. He quickly lets go of it and lets Xabi wrap a hand around his shoulders and lead him to the comfy couch in the corner.

He takes the cup of tea Xabi offers him before he too sits down.

“Okay, now try to calm down and tell me everything that happened. A bit slower this time.” Xabi says to the younger man, tracing circles on his back.

After a while Sergio calms down and retells the events of the day to Xabi. “When I woke up I found a note from Fernando, it said that he had some sort of meeting and that he’d be back in time for the photoshoot. I got everything ready but he didn’t come and when I called him it went straight to voicemail. I searched every place in the city I could think of but he wasn’t anywhere and I didn’t know where to look anymore so I came here to tell Iker that we won’t be ready and now I’m here.” He finishes and looks at Xabi expectantly. The older man had always been the voice of reason (other than Iker) in his group of friends.

Seeing Sergio’s desperate look, Xabi looks for a way to calm his friend.

“I don’t know where he is but I’m sure he’s okay.” He says, hoping it’s enough to reassure Sergio for now.

“I hope you’re right.”

“Hey, when have I ever been wrong?” says Xabi with a teasing smile, hoping to lighten the mood.

It works. Sergio gives him a smirk of his own. “You’re so full of yourself. I don’t know what Steven sees in you.”

Xabi laughs at that and is about to reply when an idea strikes him.

“Sergio, did you try calling his agent?”

Sergio’s eyes widen in realization because how did he not think of this sooner? He quickly takes out his phone and dials Fernando’s agent, hoping he’ll pick up.

“Come on, come on.” He whispers as he listens to the infuriating beeping on the other end. Just as he’s about to give up, the beeping stops.

“Hello, Sergio how can I help you?” Sergio’s so relieved that he almost forgets that he has to reply.

“Where’s Fernando?” he doesn’t care that he’s being rude, he just has to know, needs to know that Fernando is-

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Fernando had a meeting with Benitez, you know, the owner of that British modelling agency. He's going to Liverpool.”

\- leaving?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all good things have good beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm on a roll so here's the second chapter :)  
> Hope you like it!

He doesn’t register the line going dead. Nor the cup slipping out of his hand, the tea spilling onto the floor.

His mind only repeating one thought like a broken record. Leaving, leaving, leaving-  

“Sergio?” comes Xabi’s distant voice. 

“Fernando’s leaving.”

Xabi’s eyebrows furrow in his confusion. “Leaving? What do you mean?”

Sergio finally snaps out of his trance and looks at his friend with tear filled eyes. “He had a meeting with some guy. He’s going to an agency in Liverpool.” 

Xabi’s eyes soften and he wraps his arms around Sergio who immediately buries his face in the basque’s shoulder, trying to stifle his sobs (not succeeding in doing so), tears wetting Xabi’s shirt, his whole body trembling.

They stay like that for the better part of an hour and when the tears stop Sergio detaches himself from Xabi and stands up on shaky legs.

“Thank you Xabi.” He says, voice cracking. 

Xabi’s eyes are sad, his heart clenching, as he hugs his friend again. His voice is gentle, trying to be reassuring when he speaks. “You’re tired Sergio, I’ll drive you home and you’ll talk to Fernando, okay? I’m sure he has a good explanation. Now come on.” 

Sergio follows him without a word, too tired to argue.

Xabi stops the car in front of the apartment building and turns to Sergio.

“It’s going to be okay.” 

“Thank you again Xabi, you’re a great friend.”

“Don’t mention it, you would’ve done the same. Now go and talk to him.” He says, hoping that it was all just a misunderstanding.

Sergio just nods and gets out of the car. Xabi waits until the door closes behind him before leaving himself, hoping that Stevie had cooked dinner because his mind is and will be too preoccupied with worry for Sergio to do it himself.

_ _ _

Sergio closes the apartment door behind himself, feeling both relieved and scared when he notices Fernando’s shoes in the hallway. He walks into the living room where Fernando is sitting, watching a premier league match (which doesn’t ease Sergio’s nerves at all) as if nothing happened. 

“Oh, Sergio, I didn’t hear you come in. Sorry, I couldn’t make it today.” He gives Sergio an apologetic smile, one that he’d have accepted without a single doubt any other day, but now it just seems fake, like everything around him.

Sergio has always been a straightforward person, he wasn’t going to change that now. 

“Are you leaving?”

Fernando’s eyes widen, mouth opening and closing, trying to find the right words but his mind seemingly decided to shut down because Sergio knows.

“I… Sergio, I-“

“Yes or no?” he’s surprised at how calm he is, considering the situation, but he simply has to know. Needs Fernando to say ‘Of course not Sergio, did you hit your head again?’ but he’s becoming more and more uncertain every second it takes Fernando to reply.

Fernando meets his eyes for the first time since he asked the question and searches for something in them, something that he finds apparently because he averts them, looks out of the window before the dreaded word leaves his mouth.

“’Yes.”

A heavy silence settles over the room, one that had never been there since they moved in.  
Sergio’s the one to break it first. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he whispers, but it’s still too loud for the room.

Fernando looks guilty for the first time since Sergio entered the apartment. “Because I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“That’s bullshit and you know it! You could’ve told me and we would have talked about it like adults, but nooo!” says Sergio, voice laced with anger and hurt, raising with every word. “Instead you disappear, almost give me a heart attack and I find out that you’re moving to fucking Liverpool from your agent!” he tries to ignore the way his voice breaks as he finally says the words out loud after having them confirmed. He looks at Fernando, forcing back his tears.

Fernando flinches. “I’m sorry Sergio. I was a coward, I should have told you, but was too scared to do so.” He says and hugs Sergio. Only he’s squeezing too tight as if this was the last time he-

No. No, no, no that’s not supposed to happen. If Fernando’s this apologetic then that means...

“Are we going to stay together?”

When Fernando averts his eyes again his heart breaks.

“I’m moving in a few days so you should look for a new place because I’m selling this-” He gestures around himself. “- to a friend. And I won’t have time to come home too often so…" 

He looks up at Sergio with sorrowful eyes before quietly but surely saying the words.

"I’m breaking up with you Sergio.”

And Sergio’s heart shatters right then and there, staring at Fernando, the person he wanted to, hoped to, spend the rest of his life with, standing in their shared apartment, tears rolling down his cheeks for the second time that day.

He stands there, frozen, broken, for what seems like hours but is probably only a few minutes. 

He opens his mouth, would maybe say something if Fernando was looking at him but the blonde's standing with his shoulders stiff, head turned to the side, discomfort rolling off him in waves and he had never been like this with Sergio, not since the first awkward hellos were exchanged, not when they first went out and seeing Nando, his Nando, uncomfortable in his presence can only mean one thing. Fernando's decision is final.

He roughly wipes his tears and looks at his, now, ex-boyfriend.

“Goodbye Nando.” He whispers before he runs out of the apartment, out of the building, far, far away from Nan- Fernando.

He doesn’t know how long or where he’s running but he finds himself standing in front of Xabi’s doorstep.  

He knocks on the door desperately and when Xabi opens it he falls against the older man, hands gripping his shirt and burying his face into his shoulder. 

Xabi rubs his back and leads him into the living room. He sits down, Sergio lays his head on his chest and Xabi runs his fingers through his hair wordlessly, the way he’d done for Stevie countless times before.

They stay like that for a long time. Xabi almost doesn’t hear Sergio when he whispers.

“Fernando broke up with me.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is love :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally introducing the others and revealing their crushes! Sorry it turned out so short, the next one will be longer.  
> Also yes, this is going to turn into Sergio/Gerard so I hope you like it :)

Xabi laid with his head on Stevie's shoulder, too worried about Sergio to sleep. Stevie ran his fingers through Xabi's hair soothingly. Xabi had told him everything and he couldn't believe that Fernando would do something like that. 

He pressed a kiss onto Xabi's forehead.

"Stop worrying love. It might seem bad now but you'll see that everything's gonna turn out okay in the end. It always does." He murmured.

Xabi continues to lay there, seeking comfort from Stevie and hoping he's right.

_ _ _

Stevie wasn't right. Or it seems that way to Xabi now that it had been more several months since Fernando left and Sergio wasn't getting any better.

The Sevillan stayed with Stevie and himself for a few days before finding and moving into a small apartment far from his old one.

Sergio (true to his nature) was pretending to be fine.

But as the weeks passed Sergio stayed distant, his fake smiles becoming more and more transparent every day and Xabi and Iker grew even more worried.

They decided that this situation called for drastic measures. And so they called an after work meeting (without Sergio of course).

"Okay everyone, we have a big problem to take care of." He pointed at Fernando's picture on the whiteboard. "This person, if you didn't know yet, hurt Sese." 

Some of the people, those who were unaware of the reason behind Sergio's sadness, gasped.

"And no, we're not going to kill him Pepe." the security guard sighed in disappointment and leaned back against the wall, returning to his previous task of plotting Fernando’s murder in his head.

"So, does anyone have any ideas on how we should help Sese?" He scanned the room while everyone thought about his question. The silence was broken by Cesc slamming the door open. 

He ran into the room, jumped over the table, knocked over Xabi's coffee and in his attempt at cleaning it up got some onto his own shirt, grinning like an idiot through it all.

Iker sighs, he knows his boyfriend well enough to know-

"Which of you idiots gave Cesc an energy drink?" 

Toni, who came in after Cesc, but went mostly unnoticed, clears his throat. "It was me." He says before holding up his hands in an I'm-not-to-be-blamed manner. "In my defense, I had no idea that this would happen." 

Iker massages his temple, he can already feel a headache forming (how did he end up working with these idiots?). 

"I'll let it slide this time Kroos, but only because you're still new here." Toni nods, relieved. He knows Iker’s wrath is something you don’t mess with. "Thank you sir." 

"But Ikeeeeer." Yup, a headache now for sure. "It was only one." Says Cesc with that stupid(ly cute, but that doesn't matter right now) grin still on his face. 

"I believe you Cesc, but you're hyperactive enough without it." 

Cesc deems that an insult, apparently, and decides, in his energy drink fuelled mind, that pouting with his arms crossed over his chest is the best reaction to it. Iker leaves him to sulk, at least he'll stay quiet.

"Okay, so anyone got any ideas?" Before anyone can say something Toni raises his hand. 

"Uhm, excuse me, but why are we here again?"

"Wait, what are you doing here? You haven't even worked with Sergio so why-" he's interrupted by Cristiano. "He's here because of our little Hammy." He says, pinching James's cheek. Both Toni and James blush at the statement while the stylist laughs. 

"As if you are any better with Lio." Exclaims Marcelo and the other occupants of the room snicker.

Cris has him in a headlock in no time and Iker wishes he'd become an accountant instead.

Before Iker can continue, yet another thing interrupts him. "Isco! Álvaro! Stop making out and get in here, or go home!" he yells, fed up with the idiocy of his co-workers. 

Isco and Álvaro jump apart, both blushing furiously while scrambling into the room. 

No one questions their decision to make out in the doorway, they've all caught them in weirder places.

Before Iker can lose it Xabi, always the voice of reason, puts a hand on his shoulder. 

"Look guys. We're here because we want to help Sergio, he's our friend and he deserves to be happy so let's come up with something, okay?"

Cris is the first one to speak this time. "Why don't we try to hook him up with someone?" 

His idea is met with disapproving looks.

"It's too soon for that." Says James. He sees Sergio working with Cris all the time. The two of them joking and having fun every time (to the sometimes displeasure, but mostly amusement of the models) and seeing his friend without his usual smiles is making James's heart ache. He knows how much Fernando meant to the older man and he wants Sergio to have his happiness back but knows that he's not ready for another possible heartache.

"How about we all go to Andrés's place? We used to go there all the time and Sergio loves it. Also, I haven't eaten anything other than take out in like forever, so..." Says Raúl.

Everyone is silent, staring at him in shock. 

Iker's the first to find his voice. "I never would have thought I'd say this but… That's actually a good idea Raúl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*youtuber voice*) if you liked it please leave kudos or comment below :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a quick update so here it is :) Hope you like it!

The next day Iker immediately went to find Sergio.

"We're going to Andrés's restaurant after work and you're coming with us."

Sergio sighs and opens his mouth to protest but Iker's quicker. 

"Don't you even try Sese, you haven't been anywhere except work ever since Fernando left." Sergio involuntarily flinches at the name. "You have to start living again!" says Iker, looking at his friend determinedly (desperately).

Sergio gives Iker a weak smile. "Okay." He says and turns around to leave but Iker's too fed up by then to let him go. 

He grabs Sergio's elbow before dragging him through the closest door. He locks it behind them and grips Sergio's shoulders with both hands.

"Look Sese, I know what you're going through. I felt the same when David left. I felt broken, empty. He promised me forevers and happily ever afters and left with a major fuck you. I thought I could never fall in love again, I didn't even want to if it meant getting hurt like that again, but you, and everyone helped me. You stayed by my side, talked sense into me when I needed it most and look where I'm now. Happy in a relationship with someone I would never have expected. I gave Cesc a chance, gave love a chance, and I'm happy. I haven't forgotten David, I never will but I got over him. And you have to get over Fernando. You've hurt yourself over him too much already, you have to move on."  By the time he finishes his speech there are tears streaming down Sergio's cheeks and Iker brushes them off.

"Oh, nene." He hugs him, holds him close because Sergio's still (always will be) Iker's nene. They have been through so much together and Sergio's been his anchor, his savior. The only stable and unchanging thing in Iker's life when everyone kept on leaving. The person that kept him going, didn't let him lose himself. 

It has always been Sergio helping Iker and now, standing here with his arms wrapped around Sergio's shaking body, he can't help but feel that he's finally returning the favor, if only slightly.

"Let it out Sergio. It's going to be okay." He keeps on whispering reassurances to Sergio while the younger man sobs and shakes in his arms. 

They stay like that for a long time before Sergio pulls away from Iker and looks him in the eyes.

"Thank you Iker. I needed this." He says with a real smile this time.

Iker kisses his cheek and hugs him close again, runs a hand through Sergio's short hair. "Don't mention it." 

He pats his head before urging him out of the office. "And now get back to work!"  
Sergio gives him a mock salute. "Aye, aye captain!"

They both return to work but in Sergio’s newfound good mood everything passes incredibly quickly and in no time he finds himself already walking down the street to Andrés's restaurant, Roja. 

The four Spaniards are surprised at the light atmosphere and mostly by Sergio's smiles actually reaching his eyes, something that became rare in the past month.

Everyone's wondering about the same thing but Cesc is the only one brave (and tactless) enough to say it out loud.

"Sergio, did something happen?" 

The man in question looks at him, tilting his head in confusion. "No. Why?"

Cesc shrugs before replying. "You seem okay." 

If anything Sergio's even more confused. "I don't-"

"As in you're not like a zombie anymore but actually look happy." 

The others (except Iker) hold their breath while waiting for a response.

"Well… Iker talked some sense into me in the morning and I think I'm over Fernando." And as the words leave his mouth he realizes that he's not only saying it because of his friends. It's the truth.

Fernando and him simply weren't meant to be, not if the blonde chose his career over Sergio, Iker made him realize it. And now that he finally accepted the fact that Fernando didn't love him anymore he felt lighter, more free somehow. Free of the weight that had been resting on his shoulders, pushing at his insides, since the fateful day.

He turned back to the others and gave them a smile. "I really feel happy and I'm sorry for the way I acted-"

Iker cuts him off angrily "Don't be stupid Sese! You have absolutely no reason to apologize." 

"Yeah! You were too good for that asshole anyway! Just forget about him and be happy!" Says Raúl with a grin while wrapping his arm around the Sevillan's shoulders.

Sergio smiles at his friends, immense happiness rushing through him at having them at all, he can’t even begin to imagine what he’d do if they weren’t by his side.

“Guys this is very touching and all but can we hurry up a bit? I’m starving.” Whines Cesc and as Sergio laughs it suddenly feels as if the last month didn’t even happen.

_ _ _

 

David Villa lifts his head when he hears the door open and sees Iker and Cesc followed by Sergio, Raúl and Xabi walking inside.

The restaurant is empty by now, so Raúl goes to the kitchen to talk to Álvaro while the others greet Pepe and sit down at the bar.

Sergio stays behind to talk to Villa.

"Hey Villa! I see you still haven't gotten rid of the soulpatch. You look like a grumpy goat with it." He says with a grin before dashing off to join the others.

"And you're still lacking any fashion sense whatsoever so I think we're even!" Yells Villa after him before angrily walking into the kitchen. 

They all sit down and after a while David, Silva this time, appears behind the bar before giving them their drinks.

"We didn't even order. How did you know what I want?" Says Cesc staring at the bottle in front of him, disbelief ringing clear in his voice.

David fixes him with a disbelieving look of his own. "Cesc, you've been drinking the same soda ever since I know you and Sergio's sangria wasn't that hard to guess either." 

"And-"

"They ordered while you and Sergio were playing with the fishes in the tank."

Cesc continues to stare at him in amazement while Sergio happily sips his sangria. David just sighs and turns to the more mature people present, only to find Raúl leaning against the aquarium, trying to catch the fish with Álvaro urging him on and giving him a quick, praising kiss every time he touches one. 

He stares at them, contemplating his friend choices.

When he turns back to the others he sees Cesc and Iker already engaged in an argument.

"Where did Villa disappear to? I need him to help me prove Barca is better than Real Shitrid to this idiot of a boyfriend of mine!" Says Cesc angrily gesturing towards Iker who continues to list the reasons Real is better than Barcelona, completely oblivious to the fact that he's being ignored.

"Villa can't help you here!" Shouts Sergio, a bit too happy from all the sangria.

David listens to them for a while. They seem so content, throwing insults that could start wars in some countries at each other that he doesn't even bother to interfere. As someone mentions Villa again David's notices the fact that he's been gone an unnaturally long time (even for someone as antisocial as his sarcastic but lovable boyfriend).

"That reminds me, did something happen when you came? He was all grumpy when he sent me here." He says, hoping someone is paying enough attention to respond.

Cesc is his lucky person. "Ask Sergio!" He yells before returning to the argument, up against three madridistas this time with Álvaro and Raúl both joining in on the fun.

David turns to Sergio and looks at him with his most intimidating expression.

"He's always grumpy!" Is all Sergio comes up with in his defence.

"I think I can tell apart my boyfriend's moods by now Sergio. So what did you do?"

Sergio averts his eyes. "I may have insulted his soulpatch-"

"Sergio!"

"-and compared him to a grumpy goat…"

David hits Sergio at the back of his head and as Xabi watches the whole scene, Sergio whining while tiny David simultaneously scolds and hits him, Cesc arguing with Iker, Raúl, Álvaro and Pepe laughing at his misery, he can't help but laugh along, happy that everything's finally back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the Toni/James chapter you've (hopefully) been waiting for :) Next one will be Cris/Lio. Hope you'll enjoy!

Iker stands up, opens his office door and yells out to the first cubicle. "MARCELO!" 

There's a (very manly if you ask Marcelo) shriek before the curly haired Brazilian sticks his head out of his cubicle. "What?" He half asks, half yawns while stretching his hands above his head. 

Iker mentally facepalms. "For God's sake Marcelo! How many times have I told you not to sleep when you should be working?!" 

"Jeez Iker, no need to get your panties in a twist." He yawns again. "What d’ ya need?"

Iker just shakes his head. "Take these to James so that he can finish the article." He says, waving the photos Cesc gave him earlier (before going on his third lunch break) in his hand.

Marcelo takes them and gives Iker a cheeky grin before leaving.

"Jamesitooo~" He says in a sing-song voice and some people look at him curiously but he doesn't pay attention to them, instead focusing on the Colombian hunched over his screen. He pokes his shoulder and the younger man jumps in his chair before whirling around to face Marcelo.

"Jesus Marcelo, you scared me!” He exclaims and tries to calm his wild heartbeat. 

“Can I help you?" he asks once he’s calmed down but notices Marcelo looking at his screen mischievously and realisation hits him then. 

Marcelo's grin is even wider than usual, an impressive feat considering how big his smiles are, when he meets James’s eyes with a twinkle in his own that lets the Colombian know that he’s screwed already.  

"Ohhh, what are you looking at?" He asks, grin turning into a smirk. 

James blushes and tries to hide his screen. "Nothing!" 

After a bit of a scuffle, and a few displeased looks sent their way, Marcelo is looking at the opened page and James is looking like a deer in headlights. 

A few seconds pass in silence (Marcelo doing a happy dance in his head) before he fixes James with a triumphant look. 

"I knew it!" 

James looks even more scandalized. "WHAT?" He shrieks and then looks at his shoes, cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

"Didn't take you for a stalker, but-"

"I'm not stalking him!" 

"Oh really? Then what d' ya call this?" Marcelo teases gesturing to Toni Kroos's facebook gallery.

"I-I was just looking at his pictures." Stutters James, his whole face burning by now.

Marcelo takes pity on the poor kid and pushes him in the chair until he's got no choice but to face him.

"Look Hammy, I know you have a crush on Toni, hell I wouldn't be surprised if the whole floor knew it, with the way you look at him. All starry eyed, like a love sick teenager. It's pathetic really." James opens his mouth to protest but Marcelo beats him to it. "Don't even try to deny it! I have eyes you know." 

"But he doesn't even talk to me all that much." Says James sadly, remembering all the times the blonde writer has avoided a conversation with him. 

Marcelo grips his shoulders. "Just go and tell him, okay? I see the way he stares at you when you're not looking, it's a whole new level of hot." He says with a wink. 

"If you're sure-"

"I am."

"-then I guess I'll do it!" Says James with newfound determination, not even waiting for Marcelo's response before walking towards the cafeteria where he knows Toni will be (okay, maybe he was a bit of a stalker). 

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT HAMMY!" Comes Marcelo's voice from behind him and when he turns around and sees his friend pretending to wipe tears from his eyes while clutching at his chest dramatically he laughs involuntarily before shouting back. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Marcelo's reply is lost to him as he steps into the elevator, set on asking a certain German out on a date. Finally. 

_ _ _

Sergio enters Iker's office without bothering to knock. Being polite is the last thing that bothers him at the moment.

He walks right over to Iker's desk and slams his hands down on it.

"Either you go and talk to Mou or I'll do it. But I'm warning you, if I go it won't be pretty."

Iker looks at him with tired eyes. "Is this about Xabi?" 

"Of course it is! Have you seen him in the past few days? He looks like a walking zombie!"

Iker sighs. He knows exactly what Sergio's referring to. 

Xabi has been overworked many times in the past but it's been getting worse since Mou kicked out Mesut and left all the interviews to Xabi. He hasn't been sleeping properly, pulling allnighters to edit said interviews while during the day he runs from one session to another, not even having time to eat. 

All of this has started to take it's toll on him and Sergio isn't the first one to complain to Iker about it. Steven has been threatening him with going after Mou, just like Sergio, for three days and Iker's very worried about what will happen if the British man does go through with his threat. Therefore he decided to face Mou's wrath himself earlier today and their boss, surprisingly, immediatly agreed to hire someone new.

"Sergio, you could have spared yourself this outburst if you had just simply asked me what Mou said. You know I care about Xabi just as much as you do so I went after him today morning, before Steven could do something stupid, and he said he'll hire someone new."

Sergio's mouth forms an ‘o’ shape. 

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." 

A sudden smirk spreads across Iker's face and Sergio knows, from years of experience, that whatever Iker says next will be bad news for him.

"By the way he said that Xabi's going to work with Cesc from now on so whoever the new guy will be is going to work with you." Says Iker before returning to his paperwork, ignoring Sergio's protests until the Sevillan leaves, grumbling under his breath about grumpy old men and stupid Portuguese bastards.

_ _ _

James opens his mouth to thank Toni for the amazing date and say goodbye but the German presses his lips to his without warning and the younger man is surprised for a split second but the shock quickly disappears and the next thing he knows is that he's kissing back, running his hands over the taller man's torso.

The kiss is slow, passionate leaving James weak in the knees and the Colombian can't help but let out a quiet moan. Toni seems to take that as encouragement because James feels Toni's tongue enter his mouth and he's sure that if it weren't for the arms gripping his hips he'd already have collapsed on the floor.  Then Toni pulls away and the kiss is over just as suddenly as it started. 

James feels Toni's hot breath fanning his face and a shiver run down his spine as he whispers into his ear. "Goodnight." 

He turns around and disappears behind the corner sooner than James could blink and he's left a breathless, shivering mess in the hallway.

He realizes where he is and snaps out of his trance, closes the front door behind himself and leans against it heavily.

The events start to sink in then and he knows he must look like a love-sick teenager but he doesn't care because that's exactly what he feels like. He'd just been on a date with Toni Kroos and he even kissed him goodnight. He raises his hand to his lips where he can still feel the touch of Toni's lips from their kiss and smiles.

He walks to his bed, his mind too preoccupied to change and lies down, wholly and truly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is love :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Lio/Cris chapter you've (hopefully) been waiting for and I really hope you'll enjoy it!  
> Also, Geri's going to (finally) join us in the next chapter so I hope you're looking forward to that too :)

"So, judging by the hearts in your eyes, I guess the date went well." Says Cristiano with his most infuriating grin firmly in place.

"I do not have hearts in my eyes." States James, trying to keep his serious face and continue pretending to be working but fails when a faint blush lights up his cheeks as he remembers the date with Toni.

Cristiano ruffles his hair. "You so do. You're practically sparkling from all that love and it's adorable." He says with an affectionate smile.

Seeing as James is feeling very daring these days, he asks the question that's been nagging him for a while. (Also in hopes of directing the conversation away from himself before Cris starts asking his usual perverted questions that still make James red in the face).

"How are things between you and Lionel?" 

Cristiano's smile falls and he runs a hand through his hair. "It's… complicated." When James gives him an expectant look he continues.

"I just can't tell him. After what that bastard did to him he would surely reject me." 

Well, James understands that. He only heard the story from Marcelo so he doesn't know the details, only bits and pieces, but what he had gathered was that Lio's ex had cheated on him with some girl and told him that he only used him to test his sexuality or something. 

Therefore it was understandable that he'd be wary of a new relationship but James knows Cris.  

People think that he's arrogant and selfish and always spread awful rumors about him. James still feels bad about the fact that he had believed those rumors when he came to work here even though Cris told him, many times, to forget about it. 

He believed them until he had to actually work with Cris on a project and he realized that the Portuguese man was nothing like what you'd expect him to be. Cris made him his best friend and James couldn't have been happier.

Over the years he learned a lot about Cris, but the most important things are that he's nice and caring, always there for his friends, first in line to beat up anyone that hurt them (James knows from experience) and a very down to earth person, aware and confident in his own abilities but never bragging about his success and always content with what he has. 

Heck, the man could be a world known designer if he wanted to be (the awards lining his shelves are proof enough) but came back from England and is happy working for a teen magazine, the best in Spain but still, and being with his real friends and crush every day.

Therefore he'd never hurt Lionel even remotely close to how Kun did. Add the fact that he's been in love with the short man ever since he met him into the mix and you have the perfect boyfriend.   
If only he admitted his feelings…

James can feel an idea forming in his head as he thinks about the Argentine. He knows that Lionel likes Cris too, the few times the two of them spoke were enough to confirm it, and that the short man only needs a little push in the right direction to ensure his best friend's happiness. 

He's already got a plan as he looks at Cris with a sympathetic smile, hoping that the older man doesn't see the underlying glint in his eyes. "I'm sure he'll come to his senses soon."

Cris gives him a grin, back to his normal self. "Of course! After all, no one can resist the great Cristiano Ronaldo!" He exclaims and flexes his muscles for good measure.

James laughs as he walks away, he needs to find Marcelo in order to carry out his plan, thankful that he'd finished his article in advance for once.

_ _ _

 

Marcelo looks at him with a serious expression covering his face instead of his usual cheerful one.

"So, let me get this straight. You want me to help you lock Cris and Messi in the storage room so that they can pour out their hearts to each other and fuck like rabbits." 

James shrugs. "I would word it differently but yes, that's basically it."

Marcelo holds the serious act for a moment longer before sniffling theatrically. "My baby grew up so fast." He says, wiping fake tears from the corners of his eyes (he's been doing that a lot lately). 

He pats James on the back. "I'm proud of you Hammy."

The Colombian grins, not even noticing the nickname, his mind too preoccupied with his master plan.

"Okay, you send Cris there and I'll go and check if it's empty and bring Messi. But be careful with Iker, I saw him outside his office on my way here." 

Marcelo nods before running in the opposite direction from James.

_ _ _

 

James pushes the door open, already thinking about excuses that he can use to get Lionel here, but freezes at the sight inside. 

His momentary shock passes and he realizes that it's Isco and Álvaro, practically dry-humping each other (again).

He sighs, exasperated. He alone caught them at least three times this week and it's only Tuesday! He doesn't understand how they get any work done if all they do is make out and-

He snaps out of his thoughts and shakes his head. He has more important things to worry about.

Isco and Álvaro still haven't noticed him, if anything their moans got even louder since he entered. 

He loudly clears his throat and that gets their attention. They jump apart, both looking at him with wide, frightened eyes, probably thinking that it's Iker or (god forbid) Mou who caught them.

As soon as they realize that he's neither of those they level him with annoyed looks, not even fazed by being caught anymore.

He looks at them meaningfully and they leave the room, straightening their clothes to look presentable and grumbling under their breath about having to find a new place. Again.

_ _ _

 

James sighs in satisfaction as he locks the door behind himself, leaving Cris and Lio in the room alone. 

He high-fives Marcelo, both of them wearing triumphant grins on their faces as they sit down with their backs against the door.

After the better part of a hour Marcelo can't help but ask the question that's been nagging him since the two of them sat down. 

"What exactly are we waiting for?" 

James just shushes him and presses his ear harder against the door. 

"This!" He exclaims happily at hearing a thumping sound from the other side.

_ _ _

 

Cris pushes Lio against the wall, their mouths connected in a passionate, bruising kiss.

"I can't believe-" Lio says between kisses. "-we waited so long to do this." Cris finishes for him, words coming out in between ragged, heavy breaths.

Lio grabs his shirt and slams their mouths together again. Cris pushes him against the wall harder in response. They're kisses are urgent and needy before the Argentine breaks away and looks up at Cris from beneath his lashes. "Why don't we take this to somewhere more private?" He asks with feigned innocence, a smirk already tugging at his lips. The taller man lets out a groan. He almost breaks down the door with how hard he's hitting it and when James opens it he grabs Lio's hand and practically drags him out of the room, in the direction of the elevator.

As they whirl past James and Marcelo Cristiano looks at them over his shoulder. "Tell Iker we weren't feeling well." He yells before mouthing a 'Thank you' and returns to his previous task of getting Lio to a bed as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Feedback, as always, is very appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Mou looks at him scrunitizingly and Gerard knows that most people would be scared or at least nervous in his place but he's not fazed by the Portuguese's serious act. He just looks like a grumpy cat to him.

He smiles slightly at the thought and continues listening to his soon to be boss.

Besides, Mou needs something new and Gerard can provide him with not only ideas but contacts too. With his grandfather leading one of the most succesful companies in Spain he can just about get an interview with anyone. 

Therefore he's far from being worried about not getting the job. He simply wants a change of scenery, is what he told at home, something different.

In reality, he _needs_ to get away from Barcelona. Away from Zla- No. He's not thinking about that now.

When Mourinho shakes his hand and tells him he's starting the next day he can't help but hope for a new beginning.

_ _ _

 

"Marcelo! Have you finished the article about that hairy french bastard Guetta? We were lucky to even get the interview with him and the only thing we're waiting for is you!"

Marcelo tears his gaze from the computer screen to briefly look at Iker. "I'm on it! Be there in a few!" He rushes out and returns to furiously typing the article.

Iker nods, satisfied (for now) and moves over to his next victim.

"Isco!" The Spaniard perks up and looks at Iker with fear clearly visible in his wide eyes.

"Yes sir?" He squeaks.

"How's the list going?" Asks Iker. He knows he must look menacing based on the look Isco's giving him but he's too tired to care. They've got a deadline tomorrow and the bags under his eyes probably speak for themselves.

Come to think of it, maybe the bags are what scared Isco…

The young man's voice is still high pitched. "I'm sorry sir. I'm stuck between Giroud and Buffon sir."   
Iker whacks him at the back of his head.

"Giroud, obviously. Since it's a magazine for teens. They wouldn't understand Buffon's charisma."

_ _ _

 

Sergio thanks all of his lucky stars that he was able to get out of there. He shudders. Iker and deadlines. That's something Sergio, and everyone who can really, tries to avoid. 

Once he's safely sitting in a chair at Cris's he sets to work on his latest photos. 

He gets lost in his work and ocassionally lets out a sigh. He's been doing that a lot lately. But he just can't help it when he's going to get a new partner soon and he still doesn't even know their name. 

He's a naturally nice and accepting person (like his mama taught him to be) but he's worried that he'll get a jerk or someone like Diego Costa from management.

He heaves another sigh and Cris's eyebrow twitches. 

"Sergio, if you sigh one more time I swear I'll… Well I don't know what I'll do but it certainly won't be pretty!" 

Sergio rubs the back of his head and looks at him sheepishly, it seems like he'd been sighing more than he'd realized. "Sorry." He says sadly.

Cris shakes his head and stands up. "Come on, we'll go to the cafeteria and if you promise to stop moping I'll even get you paella." He says with a smile and a hand on Sergio's shoulders.

Sergio immediately brightens up, sadness forgotten, and follows Cris, looking like an overeager puppy.

They step into the elevator and Cris turns to face Sergio. "So, what caused all that sighing?"  
Sergio rubs the back of his neck again. "You know how I'm supposed to get that new guy as my partner?" 

At Cris's nod Sergio continues.

"Well, I'm gonna miss Xabi you know? And for all we know the guy could be an-" he freezes when the elevator doors open and he spots a familiar figure next to Cesc. "Gerard?" He whispers, eyes wide, and he apparently hears him because the tall man turns to him and gives him a bright smile. One that, as Sergio realizes then, still makes his heart skip a beat and smile back. His stomach fills with familiar butterflies, ones that have been gone for the past month, as he takes him in. He's grown, a lot, since Sergio last saw him and the beard really suits him...

"Sergio!" He calls and Sergio feels like a teenager again, long-haired and young, in love with a certain blue eyed Culé by the name of Gerard Piqué. 

Gerard walks over to him and starts asking questions a mile per minute, smile never leaving his face and Sergio thinks he might just give love another chance.

Their reunion is interrupted by Cesc whining to Gerard about meeting the others and showing him the place. Especially the cafeteria.

The tall Catalan lets himself be dragged away but not before holding his hand to his ear in the general 'call me' gesture and winking at Sergio.

The Sevillan's face heats up and he wonders if the call will be work related or-

Cris nudges him in the side and effectively interrupts his thoughts.

"Soooo…" he drawls and raises one of his perfect (according to him) eyebrows. "Care to tell me what that was about."

Sergio blushes again, in the euphoria of seeing Gerard again he completely forgot that Cris was with him.

He goes for playing the innocent. "What do you mean?"

"Don't 'what do yo mean' me young man! I want the full story of how he managed to make you fall for him." 

Damn it, James was right, Cris really does have a sixth sense when it comes to spotting crushes.

"You know how I told you that I had a crush on a guy in high school? Well that's him."

Cris gives him a confused look. "How? I thought you went to school in Sevilla and that guy was obviously Catalan."

"They moved 'cause his father had some sort of business there and then left before graduation. We haven't seen each other since then." Sergio's voice grows quiet at the end, the pain he felt back then still fresh in his mind, and again he can't help hoping that things will be different this time. He certainly won't let Gerard go that easily.

"Well, it didn't look like that to me. You're still into him, aren't you?" Asks Cris with his trademark knowing (annoying) smirk.

"Have you looked at him? He's even hotter than he was in high school and he's just so…"

"If you say anything even remotely close to dreamy I swear I'll puke right here. On your shoes."

Sergio just laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it!  
> I know I'm repeating myself but feedback is very appreciated :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, the long awaited Serard chapter is finally here! Enjoy!

A few weeks later and it's as if Gerard had always been there.

Driving Iker mad (together with Marcelo) with his last minute work, catching Isco and Álvaro every second day and making Cesc and Sergio the happiest people there.

Cesc because he finally had someone on his side against the madridistas.

And Sergio because he had Gerard again and this time it was going to be different. He _was_ going to confess. He was just waiting for the right opportunity. Yeah, that's it (no matter what Cris says), he wasn't afraid, not anymore. Gerard is different and Sergio trusts him. He just doesn't want to make things awkward between them in case his feelings weren't repricocated.

He doesn't know how (if) he would be able to handle rejection.

Sergio is in the middle of rehearsing his planned speech (again) when the Gerard's phone rings and brings him back to reality.

Gerard looks at his screen and stands up as if jerked up by a string. He's smiling when he looks at Sergio but when their eyes meet Sergio sees the desperation in Gerard's baby blues. He's instantly worried, about to ask what's wrong when Gerard speaks.

"I need to get this." His words are forced, smile tight. 

Sergio nods and the taller man hurries out.

 _ _ _

 

After half an hour of waiting Sergio's had enough.

He stands up and practically runs to Iker's office. "Have you seen Gerard?" he rushes out.

Iker looks ready to lecture Sergio about barging into an office like that but when he sees the worried look he's sending him he chooses to leave it. 

"No. Go ask Cesc, he'll know for sure."

Sergio smiles gratefully before dashing off. Another ten minutes later he's flushed and panting, standing in front of what he knows to be the cleaning supply room. 

He really hopes Cesc was right and pushes the door open.

Sergio drops to his knees automatically and wraps his arms around the sobbing man. Gerard grips his shirt and buries his face in it. Sergio holds his trembling body, whispers nothings in his ear, tries to calm him down, calm himself down, kisses his temple and rubs circles on his back.

Gerard's sobs become quieter and he looks up at Sergio with red rimmed but grateful eyes. 

Sergio instinctively reaches up to wipe the tear tracks left but Gerard beats him to it, roughly rubbing them off with his sleeve. 

He doesn't meet Sergio's eyes, looks at the floor instead. 

Sergio sits down next to him, knocking over some things in tho process but he doesn't even notice this, too focused on Gerard.

He takes Gerard's hand into his own, laces their fingers together. The taller man doesn't protest, on the contrary, he squeezes Sergio's hand and shuffles closer to him.

"Geri." He still avoids looking at him. "What's wrong?" He asks quietly, gently running his thumb over the back of Gerard's hand, trying to coax an answer out of him.

Gerard takes a deep breath. He didn't want anyone to find out why he left Barcelona, but if there's someone he wants to tell the truth to it's Sergio. The older man changed since he's last seen him, he's possibly even more beautiful than back then but that's not all, he's more mature and calm, not as brash as he remembers him. He's still a bit childish but Gerard finds it strangely charming.

Also he trusts him, and that's the most important thing of all.

He looks into Sergio's eyes, those deep brown pools that he could - would, gladly - drown in. "It was my ex." His voice is barely above a whisper but it still seems too loud for the room. "He thought I was cheating on him and got angry, he-" Gerard swallows. "-he slept with my best friend and I found out that it had been going on for months before that. So I told them to go fuck themselves and left Barcelona." He hates the fact that his voice still breaks as he says this but Sergio's kind eyes and steady grip of his hand stop him from breaking down again. He takes a deep breath and squeezes Sergio's hand harder, knows that it must be uncomfortable for the older man but he just gives him a reassuring smile and Gerard continues. "I came here because I knew Cesc and Lio still worked here and I needed some real friends and now he called to-" and he just looks so sad, so broken, talking about it that Sergio can't bare to watch it anymore.

He cups Gerard's face and kisses him.

His eyes open and widen in surprise when Gerard kisses him back just as passionately, just as longingly. He closes them again when Gerard wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him onto his lap. 

He swipes his tongue over Sergio's bottom lip and feels him shiver in his arms before opening his mouth, _god that mouth_ , and Gerard licks into it, can't help the moan that escapes his throat because all his senses are taken over by Sergio, his hands are everywhere but it's not enough, he yearns to touch, to feel all that bronze skin, run his fingers over the ink of his tattoos and for that plush heaven of a mouth to keep kissing him, forever.

Sergio breaks the kiss, the need for air proving to be too much, and rests his forehead against Gerard's.

They pant, breathing each other in for a while before smiling at one another.

Gerard places a quick kiss to Sergio's lips. "About time, huh?" 

Sergio chuckles and the sound vibrates against Gerard's mouth. "Yeah… Yeah it is."

"I- uh, I heard about your breakup with Fernando and if you're not ready yet I understand, heck, you see what state I'm in-" Gerard knows he’s rambling but he can’t bring himself to stop, wants to hear Sergio’s answer "-but if you want we could, if you have time, only if you want to though, we can, you know-" Sergio's laugh cuts him off. He looks at him fondly.

"Yes, I will gladly go out with you." 

Gerard grins at him and Sergio can't help but think that everything really did turn out okay in the end.

_More than okay_ , he thinks when Gerard kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Next chapter is going to be their date so I hope you're looking forward to it ;)  
> Feedback is love ♥


	9. Chapter 9

When Sergio agreed to go on a date with Gerard he didn't expect this.

He had been curious the whole day but Gerard always just kissed him and told him to be patient.

Therefore by the time Gerard finally appeared in the doorway (it was already getting dark out for Christ's sake) he was barely able to sit still. 

Everyone else had already left, not without asking him about his obvious good mood of course. In the morning the first thing Cris did was look him over and then he'd given him his knowing smile (damn him and that sixth sense of his) and teased him all day long. They all took the news well, happy for him, Raúl being the one who stuck a condom into his pocket before leaving and Sergio was unexplainably happy that he friends like them.

_ _ _

  
Gerard walks over to him and gives him a quick kiss. "Ready?" 

Sergio grabs his hand and nods. "Since high school." He says with a grin and waits for Gerard to take the lead. His curiosity grows when they step into the elevator and the taller man presses the top floor instead of the ground one.

"Where are we going?" 

Gerard just wraps the hand he's holding around his waist and grins at him. "You'll find out." Sergio huffs and no, he's not pouting, thank you very much, he's just showing Gerard that his mysterious act doesn't amuse him. At all. Gerard smiles at him and Sergio's heart melts again. He leans into the warm body and waits for the elevator to stop.

He doesn't expect for the the taller man to lead him to the roof, nor for the blankets and pillows stacked up to be there.

His heart does a funny little twist and a warmth spreads through his whole body because Gerard had obviously prepared this, for Sergio. 

"I know it's nothing fancy but-" Sergio kisses him (because what better way is there to stop him from spewing nonsense) and wraps his arms around Gerard's neck. The kiss turns from quick to passionate and soon enough they have to, begrudgingly, break it. 

They look into each other's eyes. "It's perfect." Says Sergio and hugs Gerard because it really is. He can't remember the last time he felt this happy and complete.

They sit down on the blankets and watch the sunset before falling into a conversation. Sergio doesn't need fancy dinners or theaters, he's perfectly content sitting here and listening to Gerard telling him stories from England, getting to know him again. 

The hours pass without them realizing it, too entranced by each other, until Sergio shivers, only then noticing the cold that has seeped into his bones. A comfortable silence settles over them. He rubs his arms and momentarily gazes up at the sky but soon enough loses interest, looks back to the ground, at Gerard because, for Sergio, he's a thousand times more beautiful than any star. 

Gerard breaks the silence. "Are you cold?" He asks, a smirk already tugging at his lips. Sergio nods, a bit hesitantly at seeing the other man's expression, and Gerard turns around and tugs two sweatshirts out of his bag. He holds them up triumphantly. 

Sergio looks at him and the shirts, horrified. "I'm not wearing that." He moves farther away from Gerard to get his point across. 

Gerard gives him an innocent smile, still holding up the Barca shirts. "But you're cold, aren't you?" 

There's amusement battling away Sergio's annoyance but he's not going to give up that easily, no matter how much Gerard tries to use the puppy eyes. 

He points an accusing finger at him. "You planned this!"

Gerard puts on his own shirt and holds up the other one in front of Sergio's face, tries to keep up the innocent act but fails miserably and starts laughing. 

Sergio grins too, an idea striking him. "Oh, I'll give you a reason to laugh!" 

He wriggles his fingers and realization dawns on Gerard's face but he doesn't have time to move away before Sergio starts tickling him. 

Gerard counters too and soon enough they're laying in a heap, both flushed and still giggling. 

When their laughter dies down Sergio feels a shiver run through him, remembers that he's cold again and moves closer to Gerard with his back to the taller man's chest. Gerard wraps an arm around his waist and grips his hand before taking one of the blankets and throwing it over them. 

Sergio turns around and looks into Gerard's eyes and realizes that this is perfect. Feels as if it was simply meant to be. Laying on a roof with Gerard, their bodies fitting together perfectly, radiating warmth. Fingers intervened, legs tangled, breaths mingling and Gerard looking at him as if he was the only thing precious to him in this world. 

Gerard places a soft kiss to his lips. Just a peck, just an _I love you_ and Sergio falls asleep with the feeling of being loved again.

 

A week later, when he's on his forth tissue box of the day he'll still say that it was worth it with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the fluff, I couldn't help myself :) and I really hope you liked this. Feedback, like always, is very appreciated ♥


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know how they can do it." 

"What do you mean?"

"This!" Says James as he gestures towards Cesc and Iker who haven been actively avoiding each other for days, only pausing to exchange glares. "Every time there's a Clasicó coming they don't talk to each other for days. Sergio and Gerard too! Oh and I haven't even brought up Cris and Lio yet. Those two are on a whole new level of dysfunctional." 

Toni hugs him from behind and presses a kiss to his temple. "Well then I'm happy we're both smart madridistas." 

James giggles. "Yeah, me too."

Toni continues his kisses on James's face while the latter returns to his lunch.

"But I'd love you even if you were a stupid Culé." Says Toni between kisses.

"Aww, such a romantic Kroos." 

"You'd be my adorable stupid Culé." He nips at James's neck and the Colombian giggles again while he tries to push him off, without any real effort.

They don't notice Iker standing behind them, his brow twitching dangerously.

"RODRIGUÉZ AND KROOS! STOP ACTING LIKE TEENAGERS AND RETURN TO WORK!" He yells and the two of them spring apart, both blushing furiously and hurriedly doing as they're told.

Idiots, Iker thinks, they don't know what they're missing out on. Because, let's admit, post El Clasicó sex is unrivalled by anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this was uncalled for and extremely short but I felt like posting it so...   
> I hope you liked this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
